tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Little Crusaders
Little Crusaders is the most recent Game World in Tower Unite. In GMod Tower, (The predecessor of Tower Unite) the game was originally named "Ultimate Chimera Hunt" and was themed after Mother 3, featuring the Ultimate Chimera and the Pigmasks. This was changed to a dragon and knights due to copyright reasons. Little Crusaders can be played by going on the main menu of Tower Unite, clicking Little Crusaders' logo, and clicking on a server and clicking on "Join". Gameplay In Little Crusaders, up to 7 players are selected as Knights and 1 player is selected as the Dragon. The goal of the Knights are to disable the Dragon, via an off switch located on its back. The Knights may succeed by either pressing this button, or by throwing Birb the Bird and hitting the Dragon 2 times. The goal of the Dragon is to eat all of the Knights. The Dragon is also able to eat Birb, effectively removing it from the match. The Dragon can roar at the Knights and Birb which makes Knights unable to run or interact with anything for a short time, and causes Birb to attempt to flee. When frightened by a roar, Birb will fly off into the sky, returning later in the match. The Knights can be defeated by either crushing them when falling down on them or by biting them. When a Knight is defeated, they will become a ghost invisible to players still alive, and can spectate the remainder of the match. Maps LC_Amphitheatre.png|'Amphitheatre' LC_Market.png|'Market' LC_ThroneRoom.png|'Throne Room' ToyRoom.jpg|'Toy Room' 'Throne Room' Throne room is a map set in a medieval throne room. At the left and right of the map, there are booths and balconies where the knights spawn. At the middle of the map, there is a circle shaped table with chairs around it. In front of the middle of the map and where the knights spawn, there are 2 doors connecting to the room where the dragon spawns. The room has stairs leading to a small balcony that is above the middle of the map. 'Market' Market is a map set in a small medieval town with many homes and markets in it. In a corner of the map, there is a well that leads to a sewage system, which is a spawn point for the dragon, and the knights spawn near it. The dragon can also spawn in front of a few buildings in the town. In the middle of the map, you can find a statue of Birb. 'Amphitheatre' Amphitheatre is a map set in a square-shaped amphitheatre inside of a castle. On the right side of the map, the player can find stairs leading to seats above the amphitheatre, that go around the edges of the amphitheatre. In the middle of the map, there is a broken bridge with ramps to go on the top of it to it's sides. On the left side of the amphitheatre, there is a large area where the knights and Birb spawn. Toy Room Toy Room is a map set in a wooden bin in a small room. There is a medium sized area inside of the bin made of wood blocks, legos, and there is a toy train track around it, which is where the knights and dragon battle. This map is a rat map. Upcoming Maps 'Jurassic Pork' Jurassic Pork is supposed to be a reference to Jurassic Park. This map will include the extinct species, called the pigmask. You can view progress of Jurassic Pork here. Dragon Controls/Features Chomp (Left Click) If the Dragon chomps close enough to a knight, the knight will be eaten and become a ghost. If the Dragon chomps Birb the Bird, it will also be eaten, and therefore unable to be utilized against the Dragon. Run (Left Shift) Running makes the Dragon move faster. This slowly drains the Dragon's stamina. Flutter (Space) When the Dragon presses space, it will jump. It can flutter in mid-air until its stamina runs out. The Dragon's stamina will recharge over time. If the Dragon lands on a Knight, it will flatten and kill the Knight, turning them into a ghost. Scare (Right Click) When the Dragon right clicks, it will roar and scare all Knights close to it, within a radius. While a Knight is scared, they temporarily lose the ability to run and interact. When Birb the Bird is scared, it will fly up, out of reach of the Knights, until it isn't scared anymore. There is a cooldown for scaring Knights. Tail Swipe ® The tail swipe knocks back Knights close enough to the back of the Dragon. This ability has a cooldown. Knight Controls/Features Pick up Item(Left Click/E) When a Knight picks up Birb, they will be able to throw it at the Dragon to temporarily stun it. Run (Left Shift) Running makes the knight move faster. This slowly drains the Knight's stamina. Interact (Left Click/E) Pressing E or Left Click on the Dragon's back will disable the Dragon. Press E or Left Click on Birb the Bird to pick it up. Rank Up (Killed The Dragon 1 or More Times in a Row) When you turn the Dragon off, you will rank up. The first rank is called the Esquire. The Esquire has pink armor. The rank after esquire is the Knight. The Knight has green armor. The rank after knight is Baron. The Baron has blue armor and a new helmet. The final rank is Count. The Count has white armor, a new helmet, a cape, and a new taunt. Your rank will reset when you are killed. Taunt (Right Click) Right clicking makes you salute or taunt. Knights are forced to stand still while taunting, and must allow the taunt to finish before moving again. You will get a new taunt as a count. Ghost Controls/Features Fly (Space) When you hold space, you will fly up. Fly in Straight Line (Shift) When you hold shift while flying, you will fly in a straight line. Drinks If you die as an esquire, you get nothing. If you die as a knight, you get a meed. If you die as a baron, you get a meed and a turkey leg. If you die as a count, you get the holy grail and a turkey leg. Gallery Throne Room.png Dragon.jpg KnightRanks.png Market.png Amphitheatre.png ToyRoom.jpg